


ice cream

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, angry jisung, femboy jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jisungs very clumsy and minho thinks he’s adorable.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> i made this for my friend who was down so i hope it cheers you up too :D

“i scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!” jisung mumbled, bouncing on his toes, skirt shaking with him as he reaches for the freezer handle.

the freezer was quite tall and he wasn’t very tall so it wasn’t the easiest to reach into the top shelf and to the very back. as he held onto the small tub, the cold shocked him and he bumped his arm making him yelp.

recently jisung wasn’t having the best luck, he had been tripping up constantly and bumping into people all the time that minho was starting to get worried that he would bump into the wrong person or he’d get hurt really bad after a nasty fall. the smallest things shocked him and this was just another example of that.

as quick as the speed of light, minho appeared in the room with a worried look plastered on his face. jisung couldn’t be bothered, he was annoyed by his clumsiness.

“what happened?” he asked as he walked up to him.

“I BUMPED MY ARM!” he yelled, “THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING, I CANT EVEN MOVE WITHOUT CAUSING A HUGE MESS! MINHO, I CANT STOP FUCKING UP THIS IS SO MEAN!”

“jisung-“ minho tried.

“NO! DONT TRY TO COMFORT ME IM FINE, I SHOULD GET USED TO BEING A FUCK UP!!” but jisung denied.

“ji-“ he tried again but jisung began storming out of the room.

minho laughed slightly, how dramatic is he?

“do you still want the ice cream?!” minho yelled.

“NO!” screamed the angry squirrel faced boy.

minho laughed, cooing internally over how cute the boy is and quickly caught up him, pinning him up to the wall, one hand on the side of his head and the other grabbing his waist. he smiled with an evil smile only he possessed. 

“you’re so cute, doll,” he said, rubbing jisungs hip softly, the boy automatically melted into the touch, “but as cute as you are, you need to calm down, okay? you’re doing great.” 

jisung stared at him with lost eyes, breathing steadily through his cute lips.

“okay?” minho repeated, more stern this time.

“mm.. okay.” he said softly making minho smile, moving his other hand down to hold the others waist.

“cmon, lemme lift you, doll.” minho said and jisung automatically jumped into minho’s arms, wrapping his legs around the others waist and pecking his lips before burying his face into the crook of the olders neck making him laugh. jisungs warm breath tickled.

minho carried jisung with ease to the couch while the younger hummed. right when he sat down jisung pecked his lips again but a second longer than the last time. 

jisung lifted his body off of minho’s thighs, so jisung could now be the one looking down on the other. to which minho paid no special attention to. that is until minho tried reaching for the remote when the boy grabbed his arm and put it on his waist.

“ji.” he pouted but jisungs mischievous look stayed. “well if you’re not gonna at least let me get the remote, kiss me me properly.. or are you really gonna keep grazing my lips?” minho teased.

jisung wore an offended look, now, “don’t be mean!” he pouted before holding onto the sides of minho’s face and looked down at him lovingly.

minho rolled his eyes at the slow boy and roughly pulled him closer to finally closed the gap between them. 

it felt so sweet, jisung could truly never get enough of the taste of minho’s lips and the way they moved against his, how they seemed to compliment each other so so perfectly. minho pulled jisung even closer until their chests were touching. jisung played with minho’s soft hair before they finally separated, staring at one another as they caught their breath. jisung pouted from not wanting to be separated but minho just smiled lovingly.

“you’re so pretty, jisung, just like a doll, hm?” minho smiled, pinching jisungs soft and chubby cheek, “my doll, right?”

jisung smiled proud and nodded, minho smiled at him and jisung rested his head on minho’s chest, hugging him as minho played with his hair.

“mm, i love you.” jisung hummed.

“i love you so much more, doll.”


End file.
